


Nothing Like a Blockbuster

by Silverfern500



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: A/B/O, Imprinting, M/M, Mating, Scenting, Spideypool Bingo 2019, subversive?, these idiots i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfern500/pseuds/Silverfern500
Summary: A/B/O is new. Peter has grown up knowing about secondary roles, but what does it really matter? Everyone still lives a normal life, and movies about fated mates are just... hollywood being hollywood. Things like imprinting on a stranger don't happen to everyday people, right?





	Nothing Like a Blockbuster

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely edited this a lot better earlier, but then internet / editing shenanigans happened and I lost all that. So? Without further intro? Here's Non-traditional Mating Bite for my Spideypool Bingo

Imprinting need not be what everybody wrote about in songs and poetry. Sometimes love or imprinting could come from a mere connection, a fateful passing, with some rando on the bus or subway. Sometimes, you just walked somewhere. A street, a coffee shop, a 'anywhere', and you would catch a wayward scent, and you'd know. It was like that for Peter.

I mean, feelings seldom happen when you _want_ them to. And mating wasn't at all figured out yet. A/B/O. The community.. yes, _that_ fanfic community, had it somewhat figured out. Except where everything differed. Where everyone became individuals, and created their own way forward. Where omegas stood their ground and insisted rights were inheritant, and that no one would lose rights upon presenting. It was like the 70s again. It was like everything was new, where everyone had different ideas about what mating _should_ be. And although ideas differed - because nobody could accurately predict what actual imprinting or scenting was like - they were essentially the same in nature. It wasn't until people became that way. Until scenting was an actual, commodified thing. Until marriages and new-worthy stories about scent imprinting and mating _became_ A Thing. That people realized- what they were feeling, what their _ideas_ and desires _were-_ would never have been _enough_.

Peter was only a child then, growing up in a new century, a new decade, a new how-to. Learning from magazines and friends and movies. So when he came of age, when he started puberty, when he presented Omega- he was scared.

\---

Yes, Peter had presented as an Omega. He didn't hate it. Omegas weren't seen as lower class or as a lower caste, at least not on an official level. Prejudices still existed, as they had for centuries. As in the days where 'women are weaker' was a common phrase, and blah blah blah. But women were managers, omegas were heads of households, they were holders of property, of titles and companies. So, no, Peter didn't hate being an Omega. Still, he wasn't going to be some soft Omega just waiting for an Alpha. Peter was independent and strong. And solitary. Though he would sometimes wish for an Alpha and disliked being an Omega, he really didn't hate it. He grew up just fine, even if his heat blockers didn't work 100% to suppress his heats- because of that stupid spider bite. Still, the scent blockers in his suit, and sewn into his civvies, worked just fine. So Spider-man could continue to patrol, just as easily as a Beta walked down any street.

Just because the media portrayed mating as this big focus, Peter didn't find any desire within him to find his own mate. He was content to just live his life and let things happen as they would.

\---

I mean, _yes_ , so Peter grew up romanticizing magazine ads and cute male models, as all his friends did (most of his friends were WLW, and he didn't find much company in straight males). And as much as he knew coupling and mating were never as in the movies – he still had that desire in the back of his mind. The moment he'd scent his mate on the wind, the way they'd come up to him, or he to them, and they'd both just gaze into each other's eyes, and they'd go out on a date. Somewhere casual. Connect instantly. It would be warm and safe and a story to tell their children. So Peter knew it wouldn't be like that, _okay_. He just never though it'd be like-

\--

“COULD YOU PUT THE SWORDS AWAY FOR JUST ONE MINU-” Spider-man screeched over the noise of the wood mill's saw. Ducking underneath this crazy mercenary's next swing. His heart sped up, and he couldn't help the flush which covered his cheeks.

Deadpool righted himself, as his momentum had thrown him off-balance, and he grinned maniacally. Spider-man looked amazing. Like Deadpool had always pictured him looking in real life. Those fantasies he'd had of that ass... “I've always wanted to penetrate you, gorgeous!" Deadpool called, "Since I first saw you on TV- oof!” he doubled over, as Spider-man landed a kick to his stomach. Deadpool spat blood. Damn, who knew Spidey would stop reigning in his strength so soon? He almost forgot himself, thinking about fighting _actual spider-man_ , but he quickly returned to reality. “And.. they're.. katanas” He huffed, sucking in air as he held his middle.

Spider-man scoffed. “I don't care what they are! Could you just-” He jumped to the ceiling as Deadpool lunged again, “Time out!? For five minutes?!” Spider-man dodged a bullet from one bad guy seconds before it could hit his jugular.

Okay, so. Deadpool couldn't smell Spider-man. Whatever. The hero was mutually scent-free, for christ's sake. Peter had made sure of that. But shouldn't the merc sense _something_? Peter certainly sensed something. He could also smell Deadpool. All freshly popped fireworks - saltpeter - and petrichor, leather, indescribably spices. Part of Peter wanted to keep it that way, Keep that scent to himself. Keep Deadpool in the dark. Peter didn't want a murderer for a mate, after all. But how could he give this up, when Deadpool was the sweetest thing he'd ever smelled in his entire life? Would he even have a choice? He wondered? As Deadpool wasn't slowing down or stopping.

Resigned, Peter decided there was the right way to do things, and then there was Deadpool. And the way to get through to Deadpool – he thought, as he leaped towards the man, using his hips around the man's neck to force him down – was to catch him off guard. Wade barely registered that he had hit the concrete, until he felt a sharp puncture in his neck. He whimpered, as his muscles relaxed and he shut down. He wasn't an omega, but his alpha whimpered suddenly at the though of having offended _his omega_.

His omega. Mate. Soulmate. Future. Past. Lover. _His_.

Peter levered himself off of Deadpool's exposed form slowly, taking off his mask as he did so. He may as well show his face to his fated mate. And if he leaned his head to the side a bit, exposing his own neck as he did so, well that was between him and the masked stranger.

Wade's eyes met Peter's as he sat up. _Fuck_. Was this a hallucination? Some dirty trick? But then Wade smelled it - hidden but traceable - with the mask of Spider-man discarded. Fresh paper and wet grass. Vanilla. _Mate_. Wade lunged, returning Peter's bite with a fresh claim of his own.

It wasn't the story they would tell over again and again in the movies, but it was Spider-man's and Deadpool's story, and that was good enough for Peter and Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me to continue this. Once I know I've already edited and fleshed out and continued a work better, and then lost that work, it becomes near difficult for me to face expanding on said work again. I'm sorry. Blame Google Chrome.  
> But never to fear! I will still be posting more for the bingo, and working on Down The Avenue and AI besides.


End file.
